Yuri trap in a different demotion
by Neko-charm25
Summary: One day, Yuri woke up on a coach with twins in her face, a child on her leg and so many questions in her mind. How did she end up here? Where are the others? who are these people? how will this crazy story end?
1. Chapter 1: Where in the hell am i?

** Hi! Trinbunz here! :) This story was created by me and my awesome best friend. this story is about Yuri (from angel beats) waking up in the OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB. I dont own either Ouran or Angel beats but if i did i would have made Hauri and Hikaru a cupple. Anyway hope u enjoy!:) also just to tell u all we will be posting chapters weekly. **

Chapter 1: Where in the hell am i

Yuri P.O.V  
"ugh... My head hurts so much." I said quietly as I got off the coach. As I got up I find two twins with orange hair looking at me. "What the hell do you idiots want" I got up and yelled in their faces then to find a little kid hugging my arm.  
"Hi I am honey what's your name?! Do you want some cake?" Said the kid really fast pushing a strawberry cake up my face. He had a big smile and I thought he was kind of cute. Honey reminds me of my little brothers and sisters that got killed.

I smiled sweetly and said "Yuri and no thanks on the cake."

"Ok. Oh wait I want you to meet someone" Honey said holding a stuffed bunny. "His name is Usa-chun. You want to hold him."  
I was speechless. But he just ran off leaving me with the bunny in my arms.

"Good day princesses." said a blonde kissing my hand. He started to continue talking but it was too late.  
I kicked him in the face and yelled " who in the hell do you think you are, do you always come up to random people and flirt with them?!"  
Then I saw the twins in the Conner of my eye having a little smirk on their faces. After seeing them I just turn around and saw the blonde in the Conner growing mushrooms. What an idiot I thought to myself Soon a guy came up to me with black hair and was pushing up his glass then said "well the blond that is in the corner is Tamaki and the one who gave you the bunny is Hunny and next to him is Mori and the ones that are smirking Are Hikaru and Karou, and then the one who just walk in is Hauri. And I'm koya and this is the Ouran high's host club.

"A…... host… club?" I ask then the idiot that I kick I think his name is Tamaki I think then he started to say

"Yup the host club entertains young Ladies with too much time on their hand, by young men like use that has too much time on their hands." While he was going on about the host club I started to think of where were the rest of my team. I looked back and fourth. The last thing I reminded is getting ready to go on operation. " And That's the host club for you" Tamaki getting me out of my thoughts  
"Wait" I said "you guys do know that Hauri is girl right, you have to be kind stupid not to notices" I finish  
everyone was silent. Not one sound was in the distance. It was so quiet you can even hear a pin drop.  
**What will happen when Yuri figures out that she might be alive? No one knows who she is? Your find out in the next chapter:)**


	2. Chapter 2 Questions, answers mystery

**Hello! Neko and Al here:) here is chapter 2 of Yuri trap in another demotion. hope you enjoy. **

Yuri P.O.V  
They didn't speak they just look at me for while. I made my to the couch and sat down,

Koya cleared his voice then said "I would like this to be kept a secret about Hauri."

I looked at him in a funny way. "Why?"

"Well, she is kinda in debt. She broke a vase and to re-pay us, she had to work for us as a host." said koya typing on his computer.

I was still confuse. Am I still dead? I felt for my pulse. Yep I have no Pulse. Are these people alive? I'm dead right? I started to think. Where was the rest of Not yet dead battle front? Though i think that's our it was the Last time I check. anyways where is Yuzuru Otonashi, T.K, and the rest of them. they are my family after I died.  
"So who are you? I have told you who we are. Now its your turned to tell me about you" koya said taking out a book like he was ready to take notes.  
"Yuri …Yuri Nakamura" I said he went to the computer and then started to research me.

"Hmm... according to this, it says "stalker" Koya said. Before I can open my mouth with shock, Hikaru and Karou started to roll on the ground laughing.

Karou P.O.V  
I never thought about her like that in that way...but she does seem kind of creepy. I smiled. I like this girl.

"shut up" Yuri yelled at us "you guys are too loud way cant you be like Mori and just smile it's not that funny" She said madly. We couldnt help it. we started to laugh harder and harder.

Hikaru P.O.V  
After about 5 minutes we stop laughing.

"thank you" she said. Tamaki went over to her. He rap his arm around her.

"Oh my beautiful daughter." He said with a big smile.

But that was a big mistake. she kneed him where the sun doesn't shine at all. Then she yelled "idiot I'm not your daughter and will never be just go back to our frickin corner and grow your mushrooms and sulk." It make us laugh harder she turned and this time gave us the death glare.  
Koya P.O.V  
I hear the twins laughing and Yuri yelling at Tamaki. I laughed a little bit. Then Mori, Hunny, and Haruhi, waved good bye. Hunny of course was on Mori's shouder. I doubt any one notice them. Then while i looked Yuri up again. Then I saw that all her siblings were killed in a robbery leaving her as a orphean. She soon went missing or dead then shortly after her parents died in a car crash. How sad. But is she her? i Asked myself.

Then I turned around seeing Yuri punnching Tamki in the face. Then I notice her uniform she had on. It seems she was from a school that is not around here. I'm going to have to keep close eye on her. I said to myself sratching my chin. I wouder where she is from.

** Well this is chapter 2. sorry that its late. Anyway we will post chapter 3, RSAP. So stay tunned. :)**


	3. Chapter 3:where am i going to go?

**hey guys! this chapter 3. hope you enjoy. And i dont own anything but the story**

Koya pov

If this is the missing Yuri, that means she has no where to go...Maybe I'll talk to her and try to figure out she had finished putting Tamki into a ball, i walked up to her.

"Yuri do you have a place to go? we just found you laying outside" I asked

" Hmmmm..." she said taking a moment to awnser. "Wait what?! you found me outside?!' She asked with a shock.

"Yep, we were taking our guess outside to show them the cherry blossams, but then Hauri found you on the ground." Said Hikaru. She had a very shocked face.

"Anyway, i dont have a place to stay. I think i will just sleep outside.' Yuri said

i thought this over. Hmmm...Well Hauri just left and she is the only girl i know would take care of her really well. I sighed. But before i can think anymore, a evil laugh was booming in the room.

'HEHE! What about You sleep over at my place?" Said a voice.

I turn around and i saw it was Rangda rising up from her machine. Then i turn to see Yuri with a blank face.

Yuri's POV

Before i can tell them good bye...A girl came from the middle of no where. She had Orange hair ad wore a yellow dress. Then before i can ask anyone where she came from, the girl jumped off the werid comtracsone and raced to me.

"You can stay with me! Hi! my name is Rangda and i am the manger of the host club. If you stay with me, We can have so much fun together." Rangda said.

"I could..."i began to speak

"NO! DONT GO TO HER!" said Hikaru grabbing my shoulder and turnning me over to his direceton. "Dont go to her! she is wacko I tell you. she just transfor her from France! She doesnt even know about hauri is really a girl." whisper Hikaru with a scared face.

"Well she is the only girl here and the only offer i got." I screamed

"You can stay with us." Karou said whispering in my ear.

"HELL NO!" i said wacking them in the head. "I WILL NEVER SLEEP OVER WITH A BUNCH OF FRICKIN IDOITS!"

They both began to laugh. I was ready to murder thoses two.

Koya's POV

After Yuri wacked the twins. She had the most Pissed face i ever seen. I giggled a little. Those twins desever it. Then before i can finally offer her to stay with me, Tamki crawed over to her. He started to stand and then he jumped and started to hug her.

"What about staying with me, my darling?" Tamki said spinning her around.

"Get the hell off me you perv!" Yuri said punnching tamki in the head. Tamki flew over and landed on the ground, face down. The twins started to clap.

She was steeming mad now. I walked behind to her and put both my hands on her shoulder.

"I think she will be staying at my place." I said. "Anyway we better go then." i grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door. "We will see you all tomorrow."

"Wait, what!?" Yuri said. but before the others heard the rest of her fuss, the door slammed shut.

**why does Koya want her to spend the night so badly? where is she from? stay tunned**


	4. Chapter 4: Koya's house

**charm- Hello! we are super sorry that we havemt been posting things...we have been doing aki-con and were busy...Aki con was great message us who u were. Anyway hope you enjoy**

**Tako- bye bye!**

Yuri's POV  
"Wait, what!?" I yelled but I was being drag out of the school into a black limo. I sat next to koya in the car. I look over to him."hey Koya?" I ask.  
"Hmm..." he asks sounding like he wasn't listening.  
I sigh "are you umm… never mind?" are they alive? what happen? "I know I'm still dead but, are they alive? I miss them... I mean my friends but, I know they are dead so is my family it's sad because I am dead too." I whispered to myself looking down at my feet.

Koya POV  
"What?" I ask only hearing a little what she said. Yuri is intersting person. 'Because I am dead too' kept going through my head. I tried to get her attetion. "Yuri." I said.  
"Yes?" she replied still looking down at her feet.  
"What do you mean by because I am dead?" I ask she look shocked for a moment but, then look up at me and smiled.  
"What do you mean? Oh look I'm guessing where here." She laughed awkwardly. I open my book and wrote some notes. Someone came and open the car door.

"Hello sir." The man replied.

"Let's go." I said pushing up my glasses up. She follows me out and up to the door. when e enter she lookd really shocked.

"What the-...this place is huge!" Yuri said

"You can stay in the one of the guest rooms." I said. she nodded her head.  
"okay." She smiled "where's your family?" she ask.  
"There on businesses trips or somewhere...honstly I don't really care." I said sitting on the couch. Yuri walk up and plop herself right next to me.  
"Why not care there your family?" she asks. I wanted my dad to notices me more than anything. The truth is though I will never be good enough for my dad I always mess up somehow.

"Because I am just not good enough I mess up all the time in their eyes." I said to her. Yuri move her hands in the back of her head  
"I let down my family." She whispers though a smile.  
"How?" I ask. She got up and stretch then turned around to face me and smiled.  
"Like I'm going to tell you that's why they're called secrets you Dum-a**." Yuri laughed. Then counted "I don't know about you but I'm tired, mind showing me to my room." She asks.  
"sure." I said she followed me up the stairs to the guest room.

Yuri's POV  
I followed koya up to the room and wow it was huge. There was a dresser with millons of clothing, a king size bed, and a giant window that showed a view. It must get only here. I look over to the not yet dead battle front badge. I laughed to myself, as i thought of my friends in the afterlife I really don't now what's going on anymore. one moment I am dead around other dead people, then the next moment I'm still dead but around living people. God I don't know how you work but I will still always hate you.

"this is it good night, see you in the morning." Koya said. I look over to koya.  
"Night sleep tight." I said walking into the room closing the door behind me then falling on to the king sizes bed. it was so soft. I lay on the bed and started to think about that day my slibbings died and all that blood and me not long after. Dam god and dam those robbers I hope the burn in hell. Soon my eye lids started to get heavy and I fell asleep. Wounder what tomorrow will be like

Koya's POV

After yuri closed the door, my phone started to rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?" i said

"Hey koya, go outside your door and grabbed the box in the front of the door." It was tamki

"What is it?" i said walking to the door. When i was at the door there was a box printed yuri.

"Well i have this awesome plan...'

"What is your plan?" i asked. i was nervous it was one of his stupid plans

"Ok here it is..."

**What is the plan? stay tuned!**


End file.
